


The Heart Wants What it Wants

by kaerint



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Mpreg, Top Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerint/pseuds/kaerint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi just want the baby inside him. As long as he still want the baby, Eren will always believe that someday, Levi will love him back. Even if it's just a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Wants What it Wants

**Author's Note:**

> REMINDER : this is only a fiction. Just a work from my imagination. Bad grammar. Enjoy :)

Title : The Hearts Wants What it Wants  
Pairing : Levi x Eren / RIREN  
Rated : 17+  
Genre : Angst + Mpreg  
Summary : Levi just want the baby inside him. As long as he still want the baby, Eren will always believe that someday, Levi will love him back. Even if it's just a lie.

**Chapter 1**

It’s one of the night that Eren had a nightmare from a titan that eat his mother. He’s sweating hard from that nightmare and decided to grab a drink from the kitchen. When he went upstairs, he sees a light that coming from the meeting room. He took a sneak peek from the space of the door. There, he saw Levi was drinking a bottle of wine while gazing at nowhere.

“Who’s there!”

“A..Uhm.. It’s me! Corporal! Eren Jaeger..!!” Eren startled when he saw the pocket knife stick to the wall beside him.

Levi motioned him to come in and stare at him with an intense gaze. “What are you doing here? It’s already past your bed time, kid.”

“Uh..Uhm.. I want to grab a drink from the kitchen, sir! When I saw there’s a light, I thought that someone might have forgotten to turn off the lamp, so I want to turn it off, sir!”

“Really?” Levi just stared at him with his intense gaze.

“I..It’s true sir! U..Uhm.. are you drunk, sir?”

“Naa…Eren…”

“Ye..Yes sir! I’m sorry for interrupting your night, sir! I will never going out without permission again, sir!” Eren is shouting unconsciously.

“Shut up… You’re too loud.. Do you want to wake up the entire town?” Levi stood up from his chair and walk to Eren slowly.

Eren shut his eyes close and said, “I..I’m sorry…sir…!”

Levi didn’t say anything. He keeps walking until he’s in front of Eren and he yanked him down and kiss him hard on the lips.

“Hmph..!!!”

Eren startled and tried to resist the kiss, but Levi, despite his smaller form, grab him so hard that he can’t move an inch. Levi bit Eren’s bottom lips while his hand roaming inside the teen's shirt. Eren gasp at the pain and Levi thrust his tongue the moment Eren open his mouth. Levi explored that wet cavern with his tongue and suck at Eren’s tongue. Eren didn’t know what to do. He just stood there dumbfound and slowly, closing his eyes and started to enjoy the kissing.

Tongue battling, teeth clashing, mouth slurping at each other lips like there’s no tomorrow. A string of saliva connected their mouth when they let go each other mouth. Levi began to attack Eren’s lips once again after he strip the boy from his shirt. He traces his tongue from Eren’s lips, jaw to the crook of his neck. 

“Ah..!!” Levi suck hard at that one spot that make Eren let out a soft moan.

Satisfied with the mark, he began to kiss down Eren’s body and stop at his left nipple. He suck hard at the left nipple and circling it with his tongue while he pinch and twist the right nipple with his thumb and index finger. Eren was a moaning mess underneath. Levi stop attacking his nipple and stared down at Eren. Eren’s face was flushing red, saliva dripping from his side of mouth, and he’s gasping loudly while staring at Levi with a half open eyes. There’s a single tear at the side of his eyes threaten to fall down. 

Levi just smirked at the boy beneath him. He began to strip Eren off of his pants and underwear. Eren gasp at the sudden chill that hit his shaft. Levi stroke the boy’s member slowly till it become fully hard.

“Hnn…Corp..hah! Poral…! Uhhh..!! Don’t..!!”

Ignoring Eren’s pleas, Levi kept stroking him while undressing himself. He took out his belt and bind Eren’s hand with it.

“Wai..Corporal..!! What are-.. Ah!!” Levi kept silent and position himself at Eren’s puckered hole.

“Wait.. Corporal.. I beg you.. Please stop..! Plea- AH!!”

Levi thrust his length into Eren’s hole hard enough to draw blood. He didn’t bother preparing the boy or wait for Eren to adjust to his size. He kept thrusting hard and fast. In and out. In and out.

Eren want to scream but Levi kept his hand at Eren’s mouth, shutting him up. The pain was unbearable for him. It felt like he was torn into two. It hurts so bad that he want to die. Levi kept thrusting and grunting above him. He even didn’t spare a glance to Eren. All he feels was pleasure from that smooth, tight and warm hole.

_‘What is this?! Why’s Corporal doing this to me? It hurts.. It hurts so badly.. Please pull it out.. I beg of you…’_

“Hmm!! Mnngg!!! Hmpphh!!”

Levi's thrust become faster and more brutal. It didnt take him long to emptied himself inside of Eren's puckered hole. When he regain his sense, he look at Eren and shock at the sight beneath him. Eren was passed out from the brutal sex they just did.

He pulled his shaft out of Eren slowly and his cum mix with Eren’s blood come oozing out of Eren’s now loose hole. He was a mess. Eren was a mess. Levi didn’t know what to do and just stared at Eren’s passed out face.

_‘What have I done?’_

***

It’s been 2 months since the incident that night. Eren was cleaning the kitchen when suddenly he feels nauseous and want to puke. He ran to the sink and throw out all of his breakfast this morning. Petra who pass by the kitchen hurriedly come inside when he sees Eren throwing up.

“Eren?! Are you alright? There.. There…” She was soothing the poor boy’s back and helping him to sit down when he’s done. She hand him a glass of water and Eren immediately gulp all of it in one go.

“Slowly… Eren, what happen? Are you feeling sick or something? I can tell the Corporal to let you off for the rest of the day.”

“I…It’s okay Petra-san. I’m alright. I just feel nausea all of a sudden. I’m alright now.” Eren put down the glass and gave a convincing smile to Petra.

“Are you sure? You look so pale now. I think it’s best for you to rest now. Besides, we don’t want your childhood friend to came shouting at us if she saw you keep working while your face is as white as sheet right?

“But…”

“Eren. Rest. I’ll tell the Corporal for you. Don’t worry.” Petra took Eren to his bedroom and lie him down. She gave Eren a smile and leave him alone in his bedroom.

***  
The next morning, Petra went to check Eren’s condition. It’s already past 9 o’clock and he still didn’t see Eren. ‘I wonder if he’s still sleeping…’  
Petra arrived at Eren’s bedroom, but she didn’t see the teen anywhere. ‘Could it be he’s at the garden?’ She scan the room one more time before leaving, but something caught her eyes at the end of the bed. ‘Hmm?? What’s that?’ She approached it only to find Eren was unconscious.

“Eren?! Nee, Eren!! Answer me!!”

***

The moment the doctor came out of Eren’s room, Mikasa grab the doctor’s hand and ask, “How is it doctor?” There were lot of people outside Eren’s bedroom. The doctor look at the people around him and then said, “I need to see his parent. Who is the parent?”

“Both of his parents were dead. I’m his childhood friend! You can tell me!! What’s wrong with him??”

“I see. I’m sorry Ms. But I need an adult who is responsible for him. Is there a guardian for this boy? I need to speak to him regarding his health. In private.”

“I’m responsible for watching him. We can discuss it at my room. Come.” Levi that keep his mouth shut all the time brought the doctor to his room and close the door.

He motioned the doctor to sit at the chair in front of him while he’s sitting in the opposite with his leg crossing. “We can speak here. So, what’s wrong with the brat?”

“I don’t know how to say it. It’s a miracle if I may say.”

“What do you mean? Please don’t waste my time and say it clearly.”

“That boy…. Is pregnant.”

“What..??”

“It’s already 9 weeks old.”

Those words struck Levi like a lightning. He stared at the doctor with a lot of emotion running in his eyes. Levi remained silent, and the doctor continued, “And it seems, there’s an infection in his anus. The wound is not serious, but I already gave him a medicine for his infection. Also, he’s very weak now. It’s best for him to rest for a couple of days.”

The doctor keep ranting about the prescription he going to give to Eren but Levi paid no attention to it. _‘Eren….pregnant? Is it because of that time?’_  
“Then I will excuse myself for now. If something happen to his pregnancy, please contact me immediately. Excuse me.” The doctor walked out of the room, leaving Levi sitting there thinking alone.

TBC~


End file.
